


Quiet

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Someone eats fish, it's fluff, roasting fish in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: Sylvain can't sleep.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Quiet

Sylvain finds himself antsy as the night draws further on and crawls towards the dawn with all the enthusiasm of a wizened turtle approaching a snack, tossing and turning in his cot with enough fervor to end up moving it along. He breathes in the cold Faerghus air and squirms again, then he finally stands up, the blankets falling away and enveloping him with the chill.

He leans down, fixing up his cot as much as possible, then taking his coat from where it had been folded in the corner. Shrugging it on, he walks out of his tent and into the stillness of the night. The fire crackles still, however, unrelentingly bright as it casts his shadow around.

Sylvain looks around, and catches sight of the Professor- no, Byleth trudging back to camp with a large fish still in their arms. Byleth nods at him, and he nods back, watching as they sit down on the fallen trunk by the fire and begin to prepare the fish.

"What are you doing up so late?" They ask, not looking at Sylvain as they prepare to cook the fish.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Sylvain replies, running a hand through his hair as he again looks around the still camp, taking in the quiet. He sits down, then, his legs tired after a long day of marching.

Byleth hums their response as the fish cooks before them, and Sylvain doesn't say anything more, instead opting to watch as they roast the fish in silence. The fire crackles quietly between them, and Sylvain merely blinks as Byleth continues roasting.

In those quiet moments, Sylvain cannot help but think of the war - the battles they would soon have to face, the friends they would soon cross blades with, and how everything would soon come to pass; That it did not matter who was the victor, that the sun would shine upon the earth as men and women alike sheated their weapons, were buried, and put away their armor.

That tomorrow wasn't a certainty for them, but for the world itself it was - Their only chance being to fight for that certainty to cement itself a little further. 

Sylvain stands again, and Byleth looks up at the sound, the silence hangs softly between them, and Sylvain finds himself saying "I'm off now." at the same time as Byleth says "Get some rest."

He laughs, quiet and amused, and Byleth smiles, then he turns away and walks back to his and Felix's tent. Felix stirs as he enters, opening his eyes as he slowly sits up, almost catlike in the way he moves, all languid and graceful.

"Can't sleep?" Felix asks him, eyeing the coat and cot with something between disdain and pity, and Sylvain smiles at him as he slowly begins to prepare to sleep.

"Yeah." Sylvain says, coat off and cot ready to be unrolled. Felix frowns.

"What's wrong?" Blunt as ever, he asks, and Sylvain just shales his head and says "Nothing."

Felix frowns, and Sylvain watches the way he seems to fight with himself for a moment before he moves, pulling his cot closer to where Sylvain's was currently lying, and placing a hand on Sylvain's shoulder.

"If you want to talk- I'm here." He says, awkward and well-meaning, and Sylvain can't help but move closer, hugging Felix tight against him.

"Thank you." He whispers onto Felix's hair, and Felix bristles in embarrassment, replying with a flustered whisper of "Always." against Sylvain's chest.

Tomorrow is uncertain, and today is all he truly has, but Sylvain breathes in the present and lets himself rest, Felix by his side as always.

It's a quiet night for all, and Byleth eats their fish quietly in the moonlight, their thoughts abuzz in the night as they chew, alone yet not lonely.

And the night crawls on, Felix still in Sylvain's arms by midnight and further on, while Sylvain slept, finally asleep after two days of barely, if any, proper rest.

There is silence throughout the camp, punctuated only by soft bites and the crackling of a fire that slowly dies out as time passes, and as dawn rolls in, the camp is quiet with only the sounds of Ashe's footsteps alongside Petra's as they patrolled the camp for their shift.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at around 2:30AM, and it's 2:50AM right now. Also, I have to wake up at 5AM, so wish me luck! I'm sorry if this fic seems unpolished, but Im too sleepy to do much else, and I just wanted to post something soooo... :))
> 
> Goodnight!
> 
> (Badger me on tumblr at https://nocturneflowers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
